Love and Wilderness Teens
by Monigue
Summary: SM KK Our favorite pairs are stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a Swiss army Knife... and a pack of bird squirrels messing with their minds. Get ready for chaos...
1. Bus Ride to nowhere

Disclaimer: Do they ever actually own it?  
  
AN: Well, right now I really don't feel like working on Like, Slumber party! Because of personal reasons. SF danced with someone else at the dance. a little painful to WRITE about it, never mind think about it. Stupid oblivious SF.  
  
So I'm writing a 'real' fanfiction. It's kind of a wacky idea that I had, and I haven't ever seen it done before. Enjoy! BTW I made Wilderness teens up. The name sucks, I know, but I can't think right now.  
  
Love and Wilderness Teens  
  
Chapter One: Bus Ride to Nowhere  
  
"Now kids." The trop leader stated. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was wearing a moss green windbreaker. A large black top was slung on her back. The group of kids that she was addressing looked up at her. "We are going to do the ultimate test. All of your training has been for this moment.  
  
You may have heard things about this test, but you should throw away all of these preconceptions. We have made a lot of changes to the test. Such as this year, you will be paired up with a partner."  
  
This caused a lot of stir within the teenagers. Normally the final for the WT's was three days in the wild with only a Swiss army knife and a compass on the WT reserve. Having a partner around would make the challenge completely different.  
  
"You all have probably heard about Sally last year. She got extremely dehydrated last year on the final test. For safety reasons this year we are going to put you with a partner, but lengthening the trip. The revised trip is a week. If either of you get sick, the other one will head south towards WT headquarters to get help. Understood?"  
  
Sanosuke Sagura leaned in his normal corner of the WT meeting room. His parents had forced him to join this WT crap club because it would look good for his college applications. College. What did he look like, a nerd?  
  
Beside Sanosuke sat his best friend, Kenshin. Kenshin had actually wanted to do the program, for the same reasons that Sanosuke's parents had wanted Sanosuke to. Kenshin's parents were in trouble with the government for some pretty shady business. Rumors were spreading that they were professional assasins. Kenshin's goal was to be different than his parents, to live a comfortable life as something completely legal.  
  
Troop leader Monigue continued. "To give this a little added excitement, we are not going to tell you who your partner is. You will have to wait until your blindfold off and you are in the middle of nowhere to see who you are with. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Saitoh out of the corner of the room. "Are we allowed to smoke?"  
  
Troop leader Monigue blinked and slowely counted to ten. Saitoh was a punk that had been put into the program in the hope that it would straighten him out.  
  
"No Saitoh, you can not smoke. Next question!"  
  
"Will this be boy girl pairings?" Asked Megumi, the resident slut, with a devilish grin on her face. All of the boys except for Kenshin and Sanosuke suddenly looked a lot more interesting.  
  
'Sex and drugs. Is that all that's on these teenager's minds?' thought troop leader Monigue. 'I'll have to do something to keep that Megumi out of trouble. But what.' As she swept the room with her eyes, the perfect idea hit her. She had to try very hard not to crack up then and there.  
  
"Will there be squirrels?" Asked Olivia. The rest of the room slid away from her quickly. Olivia was a little. different.  
  
"Yes, Olivia, there will be squirrels. This reserve is rumored to be home to the infamous bird squirrels."  
  
"Bird squirrels?" Asked Sanosuke, wondering if their troop leader had finally cracked.  
  
"The squirrels that think that their birds. They are highly intelligent and known to love to stir up trouble. So if you see a squirrel watching you in a strange way, I suggest moving camp. Very, very quickly." Monigue shivered. Last time, the squirrels had had no mercy. Those poor, innocent campers. she wondered if rabid bite marks left scars.  
  
She became aware that the whole room was starring at her. She shrugged it off. Their loss if they thought that she was joking.  
  
"Okay everyone. My assistants are going to blindfold you. If you try to remove the blindfold, you will be disqualified and will have to take the test in a year. If you return to base camp before the week has passed, you and your partner will have to take a retake in a month. Keep in mind however that your health is the priority. Of you see even a hint of dehydration, come back."  
  
Sanosuke stepped into line with the rest of the teens. Several troop leaders were tying blindfold onto kids and then leading them into separate buses. Before the cloth was knotted over his eyes, he recognized Aoshi and Misao being lead into the same bus. Poor ice man. Having to put up with the weasel girl the whole week.  
  
At this thought Sanosuke froze. Sure, he could probably put up with Kenshin or Aoshi for a week. But Aoshi had just been carted off and the chances of him being put together with Kenshin were slim to none.  
  
What were the other possibilities?  
  
He shuddered at the thought of having to spend a week with Saitoh. One of them would end up killing the other. Kaoru probably wouldn't be that bad, but the girl couldn't cook to save her life. Sanosuke wasn't particularly hot on the idea of getting food poisoning in the wilderness.  
  
As he thought it over, there really was no good answer. And knowing the troop leader, she would probably put him with someone totally incompatible with him just to watch the sparks fly.  
  
Sanosuke felt a hand on his shoulder guide him gently into a car. Whoever it was, it was to late now. He would just have to see when he got their.  
  
A/N: Lets take three guesses as to who he's paired with. Any takers? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an M. got it?  
  
Well, it's my favorite pairing. and I thought to myself, huh. Wouldn't stranding them for a week in the middle of nowhere be amusing? There will be A/M , K/K and Y/T pairings too, but the focus will be S/M (cause it's the best! Lol.)  
  
Ahh. school tomorrow. I'm afraid. 


	2. The apperance of the birdsquirrels

Disclaimer: Ah. no creative ideas today. I don't own it. I just don't. Live with it, kay?  
  
BTW, I forgot to mention another rule. if you come back without your partner, you are disqualified. Some teamwork crap or something like that.  
  
Love and Wilderness Teens  
  
Chapter Two: The Appearance of the Bird-Squirrels  
  
Kenshin suddenly realized that the car had stopped moving. Again hands took his shoulders and let him out of the door.  
  
The guider abandoned him, their boots crunching as they walked away.  
  
"You can take you blindfold off now!" The guide called as they drove away. Kenshin reached up hands behind his hair for the knot of the bandanna, and stopped abruptly.  
  
There was something sitting on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he heard the car drive away, Sanosuke untied the red bandana from his face.  
  
For a moment he stared down at the blindfold. He felt a strange attatchment to it. He hesitated for a moment, then wrapped it around his face, keeping his bangs out of his face.  
  
Then he looked up and let his jaw drop, much like the other person was looking right now.  
  
"YOU!" They both yelled at the same time, pointing accusing fingers at each other.  
  
~~ FLASHBACK~~  
  
A fourteen year old Sanosuke trampled his way through the woods with his partner, Megumi.  
  
"Can we make camp now?" Megumi whined.  
  
"No! We have to catch up with the others! They're probably already at the lake by now." They were on a four day hiking trip, put with partners to test their orienteering skills. Megumi and Sanosuke had gotten extremely lost because neither of them was really that good with a compass, especially not Sanosuke.  
  
"Though I am a little hungrey." stated Sanosuke, eyeing the scenery. There was a berry bush to the right of them, and its branches were dripping with plump red berries.  
  
Megumi pointed at the bush. " I think those are good to eat." She replied, marveling at her own cleverness. What better way to get back at him for being so rude?  
  
Sanosuke promptly began to devour the berries while Megumi watched, laughter dancing in her eyes.  
  
~~ END FLASHBACK~~  
  
" I was puking in the bushes for the rest of the TRIP!" Sanosuke yelled, his face turning red. He couldn't believe that he was put into a group with this obnoxious ditz. It was like déjà vu.  
  
Megumi yelled back "Well you wouldn't let us STOP!" Her feet had really hurt. After that time, she had remembered never to go on hiking trips in high heels.  
  
"It's not my fault you're an idiot and forgot to pack SHOES!" He screamed, furious. Puking in the bushes is not fun. Especially when you know that the whole troop is laughing at you at the campfire.  
  
They both "humphed" and turned away, their arms crossed. It was going to be a long week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Troop leader Monigue slowly stroked a squirrel pirched on her shoulder.  
  
So she had an allegiance with the bird squirrels. They were oddly intelligent little buggers, gave her reports typed up by a squirrel with good typing skills. Good for spying and causing mayhem. Gave a little spice to the normally relatively bland trip.  
  
So Megumi and Sanosuke weren't getting along? They would. Oh, they would. Once she decided on a project, she was unusually stubborn. And this was starting to look like a fun project indeed.  
  
She smiled and whispered something to the squirrel, which bounded away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't. move. a. muscled."  
  
The squirrel watched Kaoru approaching with slight interest. Kenshin's head was very comfortable. That guy had a darn lot of hair.  
  
Kaoru adjusted her grip on the long stick. Kenshin sat still as a statue, his blindfold still secured tightly around his eyes. The squirrel twitched a little on his head, and gave out a small caw.  
  
"YAH!" Kaoru said, swatting at the squirrel. After all, she couldn't just let it sit there. Something about that squirrel brought the word rabid to mind.  
  
The squirrel jumped off, dodging the stroke with ease. Kenshin fell over. The blow had hit him right on top of the head.  
  
"Orrooooooo." Cried the confused red haired teen. First a squirrel on his head, now something was attacking him?  
  
" Oh my god!" Kaoru cried, rushing to a bruised Kenshin's side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uhhhhnnnnn." Kenshin replied, then passed out into Kaoru's arms. A small blush spread along her face.  
  
The squirrel jumped from tree to tree, feeling pleased at accomplishing it's mission. There would be acorns tonight.  
  
AN: Just a little taste of what the squirrels are capable of. This is going to be a reeeaaly good update week. Usually I can only squeeze in weekends. Think of it as a reward for all those that review. *Smile* 


	3. Here, Moosey Moosey Moosey

Disclaimer: Why in the world would I be writing fanfiction if I owned the show? So in short, I don't.  
  
AN: Another really good day! Our field hockey game got canceled, and I only have two classes tomorrow. Two! *Beams*  
  
No, I'm not gonna name squirrels in this story because it got kinda overwhelming last time I tried. so sorry.  
  
Here, Moosey moosey moosey..  
  
"Hey Aoshi!" Misao came crawling out of the bushes, her short outfit torn slightly by thorns. "Found us some food!" She produced two apples she had been holding.  
  
Aoshi had to restrain from smiling at her crawling appearance. She looked vaguely like a weasel, in the strangest way.  
  
Not to say that she wasn't pretty.  
  
He immediately cleared this thought out of his head, but allowed himself a slight smile as she tossed him one of the apples. Even a small smile was enough to send her heart pumping a little faster than normal. He was just so.  
  
She realized that if she started to think about him, she would start to drool, and that was one thing that she really didn't want to do in front of him. She just blushed slightly and looked away, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Isn't that a squirrel?" Asked Aoshi, pointing into a tree where a brown twitching figure sat. It watched him with wary eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You don't believe what Monigue said, do you?" Asked Misao, chuckling slightly. She felt like beaming. He had talked to her!  
  
Aoshi didn't answer, just watched the squirrel with narrowed eyes. It stared back at him, then vanished.  
  
'Maybe there was some truth to that after all.' thought Aoshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had been sitting for the last hour with Kenshin in her lap.  
  
He just looked so peaceful. she didn't want to disturb him.  
  
And besides. she blushed a little. He wasn't the worst guy in the world to have unconscious in your lap. Without thinking, she ran her fingers through his long ponytail, and then caught herself.  
  
'Bad thoughts! Out of the head!' She smacked herself on the head several times. She suddenly became aware that someone was watching her.  
  
In particular, someone lying in her lap.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, as he jerked up quickly. She wondered if her face was as pink as his right now.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean." he trailed of, realizing that any path he chose would lead to something ackward. Better to just forget about it.  
  
It wasn't every day that you fell unconscious in the lap of a beautiful girl, however, and Kenshin found it very hard to get the memory out of his head.  
  
Had she been stroking his hair?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HERE, MOOSEY MOOSEY MOOSEY!" Monigue cried, executing her wonderfully subtle moose call.  
  
Very slowly a brown figure stepped out of the woods.  
  
Funny thing was, it worked every time.  
  
"Hey mister moose!" Monigue crooned, petting the moose gently on the head. "I have plans for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi proceeded through the woods without a word.  
  
Sanosuke shoved his hands into his pockets. Just his luck that he was stuck with HER. Monigue probably put them together just for fun too. Bitch. (AN I just insulted myself. woah.)  
  
Megumi was thinking something along the same lines. She was going to have to spend the next WEEK with this idiot. She had been looking forward to this trip, too! She had even worn hiking boots.  
  
"Hey look!" Sanosuke shouted, momentarily forgetting who was walking next to him. In front of then trickled a little crystal clear stream. It was the perfect place to set up camp.  
  
"Wow. rooster head actually did something useful for once." Megumi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Sanosuke shouted. A little vein popped on his head. Why did everyone make fun of his hair? It wasn't his fault that it stuck up like that.  
  
Megumi just laughed a little. "We should set up camp here." She stated.  
  
"Well duh." Sanosuke retorted, rolling his eyes. She really did think that he was an idiot, didn't she?  
  
Megumi didn't reply, but rather wandered out into the woods. Brain cells started to die in mass if you spent to much time with the rooster head.  
  
But he did have the most gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
Megumi stopped in her tracks. Where the hell did that come from.  
  
A little voice in her head snickered at her, but didn't reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" found some food!" Hollered Megumi, as she carried back an armful of apples. (AN There are a lot of apple trees. Kay?) She had considered making him fend for himself, but decided against it. She didn't want to spend a week with him whining about how hungry he was. It was a kind of peace offering.  
  
He looked suspiciously at the food.  
  
From past experiences he had learned that it wasn't really good to accept food from devious foxes.  
  
But he was hungry. And they were just apples.  
  
What could she do to apples anyways?  
  
'Okay. don't answer that.' He thought as he took a bite out of the apple she had handed to him. They both ate in silence.  
  
He was aware that a little squirrel was watching him, about a foot to his right. It's brown fur was sticking out in all directions. It looked hungrily at the apples at Sanosuke's feet.  
  
Sanosuke rolled one to it, but Megumi caught it before it could reach the squirrel.  
  
"Don't feed the wildlife." She said to a scowling Sanosuke. He felt bad for the squirrel. It kinda reminded him of himself.  
  
The squirrel gave Megumi a dangerous look, and then vanished. Sanosuke couldn't help but feel that his obnoxious partner had just made a dangerous enemy.  
  
AN: Well, how did ya like it? Beware the squirrels. A foreshadow of things to come, perhaps? (Wink.)  
  
I leave you to your moosey fate.  
  
Buhahaha.  
  
A little hyper today. Can ya tell? 


	4. My eyes! They burn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except me. And the squirrels. And the moose. Actually, I kinda have an army. *evil smile*  
  
AN: (Bouncing around to Smells like Teen spirit by Nirvana.) I kinda had a good day. We got out quarter grades, and mine were good. and then I went shopping and I got a new manga. So it's all good! Except for one of my friends.  
  
(Pout.)  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. The moral of this story is to never leave your clothes in reach of squirrels while bathing.  
  
Ummm. you think that's a foreshadow? Duh.  
  
My eyes! They BURN!  
  
It was not a happy squirrel. It's name was Jimmy, and it new precisely that it did not like the fox girl.  
  
The rooster boy had offered him food, which made him very good in Jimmy's mind. But that fox girl.  
  
She would pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Misao awoke, she realized that there were squirrels all around her, several on each tree branch.  
  
She also realized that she had somehow gotten closer to Aoshi while she slept.  
  
So close in fact, that his arms were wrapped around her.  
  
And if that she moved out of the ordinary, he would wake up.  
  
And that this would be most interesting to try to explain. What would she say, that the squirrels moved her?  
  
As she looked around, that she realized that all of the squirrels had focused on her, little black eyes watching her as she though.  
  
Maybe there was more to these squirrels than she thought.  
  
Now how was she gonna get out of this one?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi awoke alone. There was a space were the leaves had been nestled across the clearing from her. Sanosuke had probably already left. Her bet would have been that he was at the apple tree, wolfing down the fruit. Pig. Couldn't he go a couple of hours without food?  
  
It was the perfect time for a bath, she realized. She was filthy with sweat and dirt from sleeping on the ground. She walked a little down river, to a place that was fairly concealed with trees. He wouldn't find her here.  
  
She stripped of her clothes before she slid into the water, setting them with care onto the ground.  
  
Where they were regarded with interest by a raged looking squirrel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanosuke had, in fact, been at the apple tree. He had eaten five of the crisp apples, and then plucked another off the tree as an after thought. Maybe he could find that squirrel again. He felt bad for that little thing. And the look that it had after Megumi had taken the apple yesterday HAD been just a little scary.  
  
Speaking of Megumi, she was nowhere to be found. Hopefully she'd been eaten by a bear or something. That would make his life a whole lot easier.  
  
But then again, if she had been eaten by a bear, there would have been signs of the trouble. She was probably off somewhere. He sat down and started to gnaw on a blade of grass. Nothing to do. arg.  
  
Somewhere in the trees he thought he saw a little form carrying some kind of cloth.  
  
Probably just his imagination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi was finished with her bath once she felt that the grime had been washed away. She stood up, wrung out her hair, and reached for her clothes.  
  
Clothes.  
  
That were non-existant.  
  
Her eyes widened. THAT PERVERT! She wouldn't have thought that he would have sunk this low to get back for something that happened so long ago.  
  
She was going to kill him! He must have looked in on her while she was bathing too.  
  
She realized that her face was a deep shade of pink.  
  
She would have to go looking for them. He was probably back at the tree eating, right? So if she was careful, she could probably find her clothes and put them back on before she returned.  
  
She crept out of the clearing very quickly, making her way carefully back to the camp. She stepped into the covert where they had slept, and then froze.  
  
Sanosuke leaned against a tree on the opposite side, asleep with a blade of grass in his mouth.  
  
She stepped backwards, very quietly.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Damn twigs. Always showing up where they weren't wanted.  
  
One of Sanosuke's opened. Then the other, but now they were very wide now, and his face was getting red.  
  
"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He yelled as he slapped his hands over his eyes.  
  
"WELL YOU WERE THE HENTAI THAT STOLE MY CLOTHES!" She screamed back at him, her face a quire interesting crimson color.  
  
"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR CLOTHES!" He yelled back, his hands over his eyes as he tried to expunge the image from his mind. Damn memory.  
  
She did have a nice body  
  
Bad thoughts. Out of the head. Out!  
  
Maybe if he hit his head hard enough against something, the braincells containing the image would go away.  
  
Damn.  
  
The fox had retreated into the trees so that only her head stuck out. There was still her to deal with.  
  
He hesitated, the stripped out of his coat so that his chest was bare. His eyes still closed, he tossed his coat in the general direction of what he thought was Megumi.  
  
She caught it, and looked at him with a confused expressions. He opened on of his eyes, found that all was not well, and abruptly closed it again.  
  
"Put it on you idiot." He stated, his face still red.  
  
As she was putting on the coat, Megumi pondered what had happened. It didn't SEEM like Sanosuke had taken her clothes. And he had given her his coat.  
  
The little voice in her head speculated that she got a pretty good view of his chest like this.  
  
All of the other voices in her head drowned this one out. She was still angry.  
  
But who else could have stolen her clothes?  
  
"It's safe now." She stated. The coat was short, but it covered all that was necessary.  
  
Warily Sanosuke opened his eyes again. The two red teens stared at each other.  
  
Jimmy took this precise moment to bound into the clearing, and stop before Sanosuke with a pleading look on his squirrely face.  
  
He noticed that Sanosuke's face was quite red.  
  
So he did like the fox girl.  
  
Monigue would be pleased.  
  
Sanosuke rolled the apple towards the squirrel, and it ran off, pushing the apple with it's head.  
  
Strangely, Megumi's clothes appeared later that morning.  
  
AN: Well, that was interesting. Eyes open, close. Open, close. Hah. Poor Sano.  
  
There is more to come. No worries. Buhaha. 


	5. Fear the Moose

Disclaimer: I own this fic, but not the characters. Happy?  
  
Well, technically I do own some, but.  
  
Oh well  
  
AN: You know how last week was a good week for me? This is not going to be a good week. My family is moving, so hope for the weekend. Hope.  
  
Anywho.  
  
Fear the Moose!  
  
Misao squirmed slowly out of Aoshi's grasp. As much as she loved having his arm around her, she didn't exactly love the idea of him waking up.  
  
Just a few more inches.  
  
SNAP.  
  
Damn those twigs. It's a conspiracy. She could have sworn.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi's eye's had snapped open. He observed where he was, then calmly moved away from her, his expression unchanging.  
  
"Squirrels?" He asked, still fighting with every inch of skin on his face to keep from blushing. Misao wasn't as lucky, her face one of the crimson colors that was becoming so common.  
  
" Yeah." She said, her cheeks flushed.  
  
'She looks cute like that.' Thought Aoshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a large amount of stuttering, blushing, and mortification, both Kenshin and Kaoru had come out of that incident fairly unscarred.  
  
Fairly.  
  
It had been a day, but Kenshin's face still glowed a slight pink as he thought of how warm her lap had been.  
  
In fact, he had even faked unconsciousness to stay there a little longer.  
  
And then her fingers had gone through his hair.  
  
Stop. Thinking. About. It!  
  
As he snatched another apple from the tree, he heard a yelp from Kaoru's direction. With almost inhuman speed, he was sprinting towards it.  
  
He was just in time to see Kaoru carried away.  
  
By a moose.  
  
It had snatched her up in her antlers, and was now speedily trotting away from the campground.  
  
A moose. He was still in shock.  
  
Actually, there had been a squirrel riding on its back.  
  
Kaoru let out one more terrified and confused yelp before the moose and all of it's riders vanished into the forest.  
  
He had to rescue her!  
  
Now the only question was.  
  
Where would he go if he was a moose?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanosuke was resolute to go through the whole day without looking at Megumi.  
  
Because if he did.bad thoughts came.  
  
He blushed a little.  
  
VERY bad thoughts.  
  
He proceeded to bang his head against the tree some more.  
  
The images hadn't gone away yet, but he was sure that if he was persistant, it would go away soon.  
  
And besides, it felt good when he stopped.  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi stared at Sanosuke's jacket.  
  
She had gotten her clothes again, so she didn't really need it.  
  
But then again, he hadn't come to claim it.  
  
Probably too embarresed.  
  
Boy, did she know that feeling.  
  
It smelled like boy, in particular him.  
  
She wondered if he used Ax.  
  
Jimmy watched her, his little whiskers twitching.  
  
She turned around slowely, until her face was only a foot away from Jimmy, who was on a branch.  
  
Carefully, she edged an acorn closer to him. He took it, a distrusting look on his face, then scampered off.  
  
Suddenly, Megumi realized that that squirrel was someone to fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jimmy had an idea.  
  
Now both of the humans were nice to him.  
  
Still, he couldn't disobey orders, could he?  
  
And theoretically, it would make them happier to be a couple.  
  
And Jimmy had a very evil (or good, depending on what way you looked at it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke went to sleep, VERY far away from each other.  
  
Too bad that would be changing soon, thought Jimmy.  
  
He called the moose over. They wouldn't wake up, even when lifted, because of the drug Jimmy had shot into those apples.  
  
Yes, Jimmy was a very talented squirrel.  
  
He would follow them, of course. He wanted to be there to see their faces.  
  
He rubbed to little paws together and smiled a demonic smile only squirrels can achieve.  
  
AN: So I have a week to decide what I'm gonna do to them. Heh. This is gonna be UGLY.  
  
Be afraid. Be very afraid. 


	6. Fear of Heights

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own a cold. But nobody wants that.  
  
AN: I have anime channel on demand!  
  
SCORE!  
  
Anyways, here goes.  
  
Fear of Heights  
  
Kenshin crept nervously around the corner. The moose sat, waiting.  
  
It had taken the rest of the afternoon, and then the beginning of the morning to find the moose. It was an awfully big forest.  
  
Kenshin swallowed loudly. For those who have never seen a disgruntled moose before, it is one of the most terrifying sights a human can ever behold.  
  
They're just so. moosey.  
  
Sure enough, there was another shape slumped besides the moose. It had to be Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin tightened his grip on the large stick that he was holding.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
That moose was going down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi awakened slowly, and without opening her eyes rolled sideways into a tree.  
  
Except it was a horizontal tree.  
  
And a very muscular tree.  
  
Her eyes shot open, only to find a very familiar spiky-haired teen sleeping behind her.  
  
She let out a little yelp, waking Sanosuke with a start, then started to back away from him.  
  
Into. air.  
  
He caught her wrist just before she fell off the small platform that they had both mysteriously been placed on. He dragged a wide eyed Megumi up slowly.  
  
"Soo." Sanosuke mused.. "exactly HOW did we get up here anyways?"  
  
Megumi just stared, her breaths quick and terrified. The distance to the ground seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. She abruptly flung her arms around the nearest upright object, which just happened to be Sanosuke.  
  
As she clung to him, her breathes slowed and became more relaxed. She nestled her head into his chest, listened to his heart beat. It sounded a little faster than normal.  
  
And then she realized WHAT she was doing.  
  
She took a quick step back, then realized where she was.  
  
She was trapped between an extremely pink Sanosuke and an extremely high edge.  
  
So it was akwardness or.  
  
She looked over her shoulder, swallowed, and then grabbed Sanosuke again.  
  
"."  
  
" I'm guessing your afraid of heights then?" Sanouske asked, his face warm. She was so close.  
  
And the weird thing was that he was kind of enjoying it.  
  
There were those bad thoughts again.  
  
And the nearest tree was a long branch crawl away.  
  
"Y-you saved me." She whispered into his chest.  
  
Sanosuke didn't reply, but realized that it was true. A fall from this kind of height would have broken her neck. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want her to get hurt, and in her unstable state it seemed kind of likely.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt muscular arms warp around her trembling body.  
  
This was. unexpected.  
  
But not entirely bad.  
  
Actually, apart from the nauseating heights without a harness, it was actually kind of enjoyable.  
  
Sanosuke surveyed the surroundings. There were two harnesses attached to the trees, and it looked as if they were set up for someone to repel down.  
  
The problem was getting there.  
  
"Megumi? Do you want to get down from here?" Sanosuke whispered into her ear.  
  
Megumi nodded into his chest.  
  
"You have to be brave, okay?" He said, "We're going to have to cross this branch."  
  
Megumi nodded again, slowly. With his arms wrapped around her, nothing sounded too bad.  
  
Sanosuke pried her off from him. He got down on all fours, then started crawling across the branch.  
  
After he had crossed the whole branch, he wrapped one arm around the tree and motioned with the other for Megumi to come.  
  
Very slowly, with a look of pure horror on her face, she started to crawl across the branch.  
  
She was almost there. Almost to safety. Then she would be at the tree, and then she would be down on the ground.  
  
Then she looked down, and froze.  
  
Whatever sicko that put them up there just HAD to pick one of the tallest tree in the forest.  
  
"Megumi!" Sanosuke called, his hand outstretched.  
  
She looked up into chocolate brown eyes, and then suddenly forgot the ground.  
  
If this had been an anime, it would have been on of those moment where there was a rosy pink back round and sakura blossoms floating in the back round.  
  
She took his hand, and he pulled her in. She threw her arms around his shoulders, glad to be holding on to anything solid.  
And in a strange way, glad that it happened to be him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luckily, they both knew how to repel from wilderness teen training.  
  
Megumi's heaved a large sigh when her feet hit the ground.  
  
Sanosuke was already there, unbuckling his harness.  
  
"It looks like the way that Monigue does harnesses. You think she has anything to do with this?" Sanosuke asked, trying to forget what had happened, and failing.  
  
Megumi shrugged. "Probably."  
  
The stream trickled somewhere to their right. They both walked silently towards it.  
  
Just before they were back at the camp, Megumi paused. Sanosuke stopped behind her.  
  
"Uh. Sano?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, glad that the silence had been broken.  
  
Before he could do anything in response, her arms were around him.  
  
"Thanks." She said into his chest.  
  
She walked away, leaving a blushing Sanosuke standing in the afternoon  
sunlight.  
  
AN:Woah. FLUFFY!  
  
Kinda scary, nee?  
  
I'll go back to the humor in the next chapter. (Fighting with moose.)  
  
I'm cruel and unusual, am I not? Comes from a week of mulling over it. 


	7. Devil Moose

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Why doesn't anyone understand?  
  
AN: The last chapter was very fluffy, so I'm gonna try to make this one more humor.  
  
Warning: This is truly bizarre. But then again, what else is new?  
  
So yeah. Kenshin's gonna fight the moose.  
  
I'm afraid for Kenshin.  
  
I really am.  
  
Oh, just read already.  
  
Devil-Moose  
  
"YAH!" Kenshin cried, lunging at the moose with his stick.  
  
The moose caught the branch with its antlers and then looked at Kenshin.  
  
With demon eyes.  
  
Kenshin started to back away.  
  
This was no ordinary moose.  
  
This was a devil-moose.  
  
But Kaoru-  
  
He would do anything for her. because. because.  
  
His mind blanked, refusing to give the thought away. Besides, he had a possessed moose to deal with.  
  
The moose rose onto two legs. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" The moose boomed. Kenshin blinked. He didn't really know that moose COULD boom.  
  
Evidentially, this moose could.  
  
"I will give you back your woman. But I take orders from a higher being. Next time I will have no mercy. Her other servants are not so kind."  
  
Kaoru started to glow red, and then flew into Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Run, you fool!" The moose stated. It lowered onto four feet again, and its eyes became their normal brown color.  
  
Out of nowhere, about fifty dark forms appeared. They were each dressed in black assassin's outfit, with a tiny katana strapped onto its back.  
  
'Oh shit.' Kenshin thought. It was out of character for him, but who wouldn't swear if they suddenly realized that fifty ninja squirrels were going to be on them in about five seconds?  
  
Kenshin did all that he could.  
  
He ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jimmy the squirrel jumped on a syringe.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
Monigue had given him a new toy to play with. He had to say, she was quite the demented genius when it came to thinking up cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
And this was definitely cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
Jimmy was just glad that he wasn't the one that Monigue was messing with.  
  
He was done. Two green apples sat the holes where the potion had been injected hardly visible.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanosuke picked up one of the altered apples and inspected it. It looked good, which was hard to find in the middle of the woods. Most of the apples were rotting or infested with bugs.  
  
He tossed the other one to Megumi, and then took a big bite out of the one he was holding. He swallowed.  
  
"It's about lunch time fox." His voice was gruff, trying to conceal the embarrassment he felt. Now he had to worry about mental images he shouldn't have and remembering what it had felt like to have her cling to him like that.  
  
Damn.  
  
Megumi took a bite out the apple. It was good, sweet and a little sour. 'That was nice of Sanosuke.'  
  
Sanosuke's cheeks glowed slightly at this comment. Just to hear her say his name was enough. Her voice was strangely nice to listen to.  
  
"Thanks. I guess." Megumi stated.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Sanosuke replied, puzzled.  
  
"Yes you did." Replied Megumi. "About how my voice was nice."  
  
'Is he going crazy?' Though Megumi.  
  
"No, I'm not." Sanosuke stated.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Megumi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"I didn't say anything before either. You did the same thing."  
  
Both of them put two and two together.  
  
'You can't be freaking serious, thought Sanosuke, staring at Megumi.  
She was thinking almost the same thing. He knew.  
  
'Man, he's cute when he's confused.' Thought Megumi. She mentally  
slapped her own forehead when she saw his face go unreadable.  
  
'Crap. I forgot about that.' Megumi thought.  
  
Sanosuke's face contorted with horror. The images.  
  
And she could see.  
  
This thought, of course, immediately brought forth the images in his  
mind.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, giving him a slap that Sango would have  
approved of. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT!"  
  
Of course, images of him without a shirt or sleeping peacefully swam  
through her mind. Its one of those things, when you know you shouldn't  
be thinking about something, that you ALWAYS think about it.  
  
It was his turn to turn bright red.  
  
"I can't believe this." He muttered, his face dancing on the border  
between bright red and burgundy.  
  
They both looked up at each other at that exact moment, and thought  
something else that they really shouldn't have been thinking.  
  
'Man, he/she looks really cute when they're blushing.'  
  
They both stared at each other, faces growing even redder. Sanosuke  
had crossed the line to burgundy and was now teetering on the border  
of purple.  
  
At that, they both ran.  
  
AN: Demented, no? I got the idea from a few fics that I read where one  
character is able to read another's mind. So I thought, why not up it?  
  
The next chapter is going to be fun to write.  
  
Hehehe. Little do they know that it works no matter WHAT the distance.  
  
I am really cruel. (Devil smile.)  
  
If any moose starts to go all possessed on you, I recommend that you  
run. Those things are EVIL! 


	8. Mind Reading Mayhem more like akwardness...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Now, please make these lawyers heel?  
  
Lawyers: Growl.  
  
AN: I had today off. Yay. My school has like NO Mondays. It's really scary, actually. But wicked cool.  
  
Mind Reading Mayhem  
  
Sanosuke was bonding with the tree.  
  
Bang.  
  
Bang.  
  
Ow.  
  
Sanosuke sunk to the ground.  
  
It wasn't freaking working.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He could still hear her, the little Megumi-thought voice inside of his head.  
  
'I can't believe that he thought that.'  
  
Sanosuke flushed pink. The bad thoughts always came at the worst times.  
  
He could vouch for that.  
  
She seemed to have forgotten. She was thinking about what had happened at the tree, how warm Sanosuke's arms had been.  
  
She could feel him blush. This connection thing sure was weird.  
  
And distance didn't really seem to actually make it any better.  
  
The thoughts were still as clear.  
  
He was thinking to her now.  
  
'You can still hear me, right?'  
  
Megumi hesitated. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Listen, I mean concentrate, I mean. whatever. I'm sorry about what I thought about before. It's just.'  
  
The bad thing about communicating through thoughts is that you can't actually STOP.  
  
'.you're really quite beautiful.' Sanosuke blushed. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.  
  
And she had just heard.  
  
Sanosuke was bright red.  
  
She sighed mentally. 'You're such an idiot, Rooster Head.'  
  
He was angry. He had given her a complement, hadn't he?  
  
'Bitch.'  
  
'Punk.'  
  
'Witch.'  
  
'Loser.'  
  
'Slut.'  
  
Megumi just sighed and looked away.  
  
One tended to find out a lot more about one's mind when it's connected to someone else's.  
  
Like that were two main voices. The main, clear voice, and the little voice that buzzed in the back round.  
  
The backround voice was saying something a little different.  
  
Like how he had been nice to her most of the time.  
  
And how he was kind of sweet-  
  
And cute-  
  
And how he was funny-  
  
And she l-  
  
Megumi looked around, panicking. Whatever thought was coming next was going to be big, and she had the strange feeling that she REALLY didn't want him to hear it.  
  
So she thought loudly about the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
'CHEESE! Cheese is good. I like cheese. Especially brie!' Megumi thought. Concentrate. Just don't think about anything else.  
  
'And goat cheese to! Mmmhm.'  
  
'Are you going crazy Fox, or do you have some strange obsession with dairy products?'  
  
Megumi sighed. The thought was gone, lost in a maze of cheesyness.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes.  
  
As she watched, Sanosuke came out, a little more scratched than he was previously.  
  
"Damn roses." He said. The sound of a voice made them both jump a little.  
  
He slumped to the ground.  
  
"Listen. Fox. If we're going to talk, we should do it to each other's faces." Sanosuke had picked up a few things he hadn't really wanted to over the last few minutes, including a small blurb about him having a nice chest.  
  
He wasn't really supposed to hear things like that.  
  
And she had suddenly started thinking about cheese.  
  
He really hoped that she didn't actually think like that.  
  
'But if she was trying to cover up something else she was about to think, that would be perfect.'  
  
Megumi panicked a little, showing that he had gotten it right. She felt the thought rise again, and escape before her cheesy defences could capture it.  
  
'I really like him.'  
  
Megumi gaped, turning crimson.  
  
Sanosuke just stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's eyes slowly flickered open.  
  
Into the face of a red headed boy.  
  
"NOT THE MOOSE!" She cried, lashing out instinctively.  
  
Kenshin caught her hand mid-jab.  
  
"It's alright Kaoru. It's gone now." Kenshin said, his voice soothing.  
  
"You saved me?" Kaoru questioned. That moose had been damn scary.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda." Kenshin started, then stoped. He suddenly realized that their lips were closer together than before.  
  
A lot closer.  
  
And then meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the forest, a moose walked away, satisfied.  
  
AN:That's all I could think of. Sorry about that cliffie with Sano and Megumi. Seemed like a really good place to leave off. 


	9. Snow White

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
AN: I love my anime on demand. (Strokes cable box.) Yay!!!  
  
Good news! I might actually update Like, Slumber Party. Got a couple of new ideas that I'm itching to use. Like putting them in my new house. (AKA the labyrinth. It's big!) Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
BTW, the phychic thing wears off after about a day.  
  
Anywho, here's the fic!  
  
Snow White  
  
Sanosuke gaped while Megumi stuttered, blushing.  
  
"As a friend, I mean, of course." Megumi stated, trying desperately to save the sinking situation.  
  
"Not that I thought." Sanosuke started, then paused. He didn't really want to go there.  
  
They both sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Of course not." She stated, slinking off into the shadows. She would find somewhere else to slink off to. For some reason, the last place that she wanted to be was near him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both prepared for sleep, on opposite sides of the covert. (AN: But they always seem to find their ways together. heh.)  
  
Somewhere, a little mangy squirrel was playing with yet another syringe, and an apple specifically for a certain foxy doctor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi awoke, then instinctively felt all around her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Woah!  
  
And as she sent out a probe, she realized that she couldn't read his thoughts either. Glad that ugly mess was over. There were a couple things that she really didn't want him to know.  
  
Things that she herself didn't really want to know.  
  
The apple tree was in front of her. Nestled in the fork of a tree, perfect and shining red, was the most beautiful apple that she had ever seen.  
  
She stepped towards it, felt it in her hands. It was hard, just the perfect age.  
  
As she took a bite of the soft juicy flesh, she realized that the apple had a strange tinge to it.  
  
This was before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Behind her, a squirrel waited for a brown haired teen to take the bait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MEGUMI!" Sanosuke cried in his usual loud manner. He hadn't woken up with her by his side this morning. It was a first, and he was kind of disappointed.  
  
Bad thoughts again.  
  
As he crashed into the clearing, he came upon Megumi finally.  
  
She was lying on the ground, her arms crossed on her chest, her face pale and white.  
  
"Megumi?" He said. She didn't stir.  
  
"Oh crap." he muttered, then shook her by the shoulder.  
  
No response.  
  
Something above him cawed.  
  
He looked up. There was the squirrel that had come much to familiar, and it was holding a sign. It said:  
  
THINK SNOW WHITE.  
  
Snow white? Oh right. That was about the princess that ate that apple and fell into a deep sleep. It took a kiss from her prince to wake her up.  
  
Oh crap. That squirrel couldn't mean.  
  
And there was the apple, discarded on the ground, only one bite removed.  
  
He swallowed, than brushed his lips against her cheek. She didn't react.  
  
The squirrel sighed, pulled out a perminant marker, and wrote on the other side of the sign. It then flipped it over and held it out. It said:  
  
ON THE LIPS YOU IDIOT!  
  
The color drained from Sanosuke's face, then red flushed in.  
  
He was going to have to. kiss her?  
  
He might as well get it over with.  
  
He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi was having a dream.  
  
Incidentally, it was a very good dream.  
  
She was lying on the ground, and for some reason she couldn't move, or open her eyes, though somehow she was aware of all that was going on around her.  
  
She could see Sanosuke in her minds eye, sitting over her. He hesitated for a moment, and then lowered his lips to hers.  
  
As their mouths touched, sensation rushed through her body. She had kissed boys in her time, but none had been like this. She found that she could move again.  
  
She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her further and deepening the kiss. Fire burnt wherever their bodies touched: her arms, her hands, and most of all her lips. She opened her eyes for just a moment, and saw that his were wide open in shock.  
  
It suddenly dawned on her that it wasn't a dream.  
  
She continued the kiss for just a second more, savoring the flavor of his lips, then broke off the kiss. She worked hard to feign disgust.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" She screamed.  
  
He stared at her, still in shock.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." He managed to stutter. His face was bright red, almost purple. His lips and his necks were burning.  
  
And yet he still couldn't shake off the feeling that that kiss had been the best moment of his teenage life.  
  
She turned pink. What was she supposed to tell him, that she was dreaming about kissing him?  
  
Oh, that was SO much better.  
  
"I was dreaming about kissing Kenshin!" She exclaimed, spurting out he first thing on her mind.  
  
He gave her an odd look. He still could read her mind enough to feel the fear.  
  
It meant she was lying.  
  
Not only that, but the fact that she had looked at him.  
  
So she had to have known that it was him.  
  
And the weird thing is, that was that one second that she kissed him anyways.  
  
He had an odd feeling that she had been dreaming.  
  
And another feeling that it wasn't about Kenshin.  
  
She would never tell him the truth, though. She had too much pride.  
  
Ironically, the same thoughts were running through his head.  
  
AN: Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff! Yay.  
  
I like my squirrel card man.  
  
(Jimmy holds up a card saying THANKS.)  
  
Fear the haircut karma. Buhahaha!  
  
Don't ask. Just don't. Ria's the only one that's gonna get this. 


	10. Confessions and happy endings

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
AN: Could this be then end? This fic is actually ending. it's the longest fic that I've ever done. (Probably my favorite too!) Plenty of other ideas that want to come out, though. And I want to get back to like, slumber party. (I'm a bad girl putting it off for so long.  
  
The last chapter. (Sniff.)  
  
The scene with Sanosuke and Megumi if from one of my original stories, but it worked really well and I was kinda dying to use it.  
  
One more thing. If there are any nit pickers out there, I don't know if it's been a week. Frankly, I don't care. I'm outta material!  
  
This may be kinda ooc too. Try to bear with me.  
  
Warning: Fluff Ahead.  
  
Confessions and Happy Ending  
  
Sanosuke awoke next to Megumi.  
  
He sighed, unwrapped his arm from around her, then got up. Waking up next to her had become something sort of normal. Those damn squirrels had way to much time on their hands.  
  
He didn't want another awkward moment.  
  
And he really didn't want to be around her right now.  
  
He had been thinking last night while she was sleeping.  
  
The bad thoughts had come back.  
  
Except this time they were a lot, well, clearer.  
  
It was a realization that made Sanosuke wince.  
  
She was still asleep, he could tell by her breath. Funny, it never seemed like he was up first. He walked to the apple tree that had become all to familiar, then sat down.  
  
He desperately needed to sort out the thoughts that were buzzing like ugly wasps inside of his head.  
  
There was one thought that stood out, one that refused to bury its self in the confusion.  
  
And it was the thought that was causing the mayhem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi awoke alone.  
  
Kind of a disappointment, actually. She had hoped to awake in the arms of a certain partner that will remain unnamed.  
  
She blushed at this thought and sat up. There was no one in the covert with her.  
  
She got up and went to look for Sanosuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took her five hours to find her partner. When she finally did, his clothes were mussed and there were leaves in his hair.  
  
She caught his wrist right before her rounded the corner, and he had no choice but to turn around and look at her.  
  
He swallowed. He was in for it, he knew.  
  
"Why the hell have you been running away from me?" Megumi pressed.  
  
"I haven't been running." Sanosuke stated, trying to conceal that he was lying.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "You jumped into a bush when I came. I suppose that's just a habit of yours, huh?"  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. She had gotten him.  
  
"What's wrong with you damn it?" She asked, anger in her voice. Five hours. It had not been a fun morning.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Megumi took a small step back. There was an oddly intense look in his eyes. "What?" She squeaked.  
  
"I love you." Sanosuke said, his stomach doing a back flip.  
  
This would be interesting to watch.  
  
A little squirrel on a tree branch got out its video camera.  
  
Megumi just stared, looking for any explination in her jumbled thoughts.  
  
"I don't believe you." She breathed.  
  
Without a word, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
The kiss was brief, but it shook Megumi's mind. She wasn't ready for that.  
  
And she could tell that he wasn't lying. She remembered a song she had heard a while ago, about you could tell if someone loved you, you could tell in their kiss.  
  
Whoever it was, they were damn right.  
  
Out of the scrambling emotions in her head right now, anger won.  
  
"I can't believe you, jerk!" She screamed.  
  
He hadn't imagined that four words could cause so much pain.  
  
If one tries to put it into writing, (which is hard to do,) it's kind of like as if she had ripped his heart out, stomped on it, and then tossed it into the river.  
  
She drew her hand back to deliver a stinging slap to his face.  
  
Just before impact, their eyes locked. His full of pain, hers full of anger.  
  
Something in her mind snapped, and the anger melted like snow in July.  
  
God, she loved him too. It came as a complete shock, a tidal wave of a previously unfelt emotion.  
  
Her hand stopped, just at his cheek.  
  
Slowly, she ran her fingers down his cheek.  
  
His looked at her, eyes full of confusion.  
  
She reached around his neck, and then brought him down into a kiss.  
  
It was everything that she had ever felt for him in one climactic moment. Her stomach had erupted into more butterflies than she could imagine, her heart did a summersault.  
  
At first he was in shock, then he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Of course, the rest of the Wilderness Teens troop chose that exact moment to burst into the clearing.  
  
Most of them stopped in shock. Yahiko fainted. Kaoru closed her eyes, and started shouting something about how it burned. Kenshin just smiled.  
  
Monigue, for some strange reason, whipped out her video camera.  
  
The rest of the troop stared at her.  
  
She slowly put the camera away. She grinned.  
  
"Sorry, habit."  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Megumi held each other. Both of them had a strange dream like look on their faces.  
  
Monigue cleared her throat. Both of them snapped their heads and looked at her. They separated, blushing.  
  
Misao sprung into action.  
  
"So, are you two a couple, huh?" She said, bouncing around them in her characteristic fashion.  
  
Sanosuke took a quick look at Megumi, who was still pink but overall, quite happy looking.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
END!!!  
AN: It's. over. (Sitting in shock.)  
  
Well, I'm probably getting back to Like, Slumber Party! So watch out.  
  
Thanks to all who read. Especially to Sajin, Ria, and Mariana who reviewed most chapter. (Gives thumbs up.)  
  
That's all folks! 


End file.
